Dream Logs: IM STILL ALIVE
The dreams up until entry ---------- are not in order. They will not be bothered to be placed in order unless memories return. For now, they're here just so they're not forever forgotten. Entry 1: Breakup In this dream, I had a dream that Weesee II (this was when I was still dating him) had came to my house. He was extremely angry looking and even confronted me at the bottom of my steps, but with only a look. He had said we were breaking up because of a page SanguineS uploaded to the Wiki on me being a bad person and true evil or something. In the dream I remember going to check the Wiki and finding a ton of things uploaded by Sanguine. Not long after this dream did those pages get uploaded, and Weesee broke up with me, but not quite over them but it followed the same subject. Entry 2: Multiple Ambrose's This was weird. I was in the dreams version of my kitchen with my laptop open, except it looked like the old black laptop my sister used to have. I was on this Wiki chat and out of nowhere a ton of usernames much similar to Ambrose started flooding the chat. He was even there, but none of them said anything. They just kept flooding and flooding and flooding. Surely enough this did happen, only it was the users in the Venkon Army making these accounts (all unaware of my dream except for Flippstur/The Red Plague). The real Ambrose was not there in the chat either. Entry 3: The Sword Back in early 2016 I had a dream about DaewiHan42 and I. We were sitting by the public pool very late at night. This pool is right next to the field. A better look at the dream got me to see him holding my body, I was dying and soon after dead. There was a sword in my chest. A large dark blade and blue hilt. He kissed my forehead and slid the sword from my chest and walked off to confront a man in a gray hoodie who was talking to someone. I never got a look at the hooded mans face, but Daewi was ready to attack. Entry 4: Kidnapped This dream has a lot of detail to it, so it's longer than the others I've written out so far. I had been kidnapped. I don't know by who, I don't know where. In the dream I woke up and looked around to see myself in captivity. I was banging on all these doors. There were four if I remember correctly. All locked, no way I could find out how to leave. All the sound I was making angered a guy who was guarding one of the doors, and seemingly the only guy in the building. He came in through one of the doors quickly and proceeded to beat me. I remember grabbing what I think were scissors and stabbing the man, which sent him into enrage but I was rescued by some guy. He didn't look too far from my age, I'd say maybe a year or two older. This guy broke me free. We got in a car and he sped away with me, fighting off every bit of traffic and breaking all rules on the road you could imagine just to get out of there. We even sped into a graveyard a bit because there were too many things to get by on the road. He dropped me off somewhere and said to stay here and I'll be safe with these people and proceeded to disappear. Entry 5: Package In the dream I got a package from The Composer. Two packages that is. The small one had crude writing on it. It said something like it came from Germany and it was all of this really secret stuff. Opening it I saw tons of papers. Like, tons and tons of papers. The bigger package had a lot of random things. One was a torn out clip from a paper that said "I'm the one on your back". Another thing inside the package was a cut off bit from a charger. Like, the part you actually plug in to the outlet. There was a tube and I never opened it, but I recall it being heavy. Other objects such as a scarf and whatever else I'm not remembering. I decided to take out my phone and take pictures of it to post for the YT channel (VenkonViolence). I was looking for an address on it but there wasn't. It was just my name on a pink label with my birthday and decorated all over. As for the papers, I couldn't understand them. I do remember a lot of names being written but I can't remember what specifically. While looking at it all my mom came in my room and I quickly shoved everything under my bed. The dream ended after I had this feeling of both worry and guilt as my mom was searching through my closet to pick out an outfit to wear, which is weird because I'm perfectly capable of choosing my own clothing. Entry 6: Palace I had been in a castle, palace of sorts and it was pretty late. Like anywhere between far sundown and darkness. I had gone into this room to who I believe was a servant of the castle. She looked ill and there was broken glass. The window was broken and I remember having this look of pure horror. The lady in the room kept referring to me as if I was royalty or something. Kept saying "I saw him, he went that way and" I couldnt understand the rest, but she was really shaken up. I scooped the glass up and told her it's not safe to stay here, so I said to go find a place to stay away from here, I had gone to find the person she was talking about. I got distracted by the view outside. There was a sea or something, it was very large and I saw someone jump off a cliff into the water. Just felt a pang of guilt for not talking them out of doing it. I walked off again to find the wall had been busted. I was real upset by it. I was still holding a large chunk of the glass that was broken and I kept going trying to find this person, As i reached a room with someone in it, I woke up. Entry 7: Mixed Dream So, the dream started off with me leaving the store with someone. Idk who. We reached the parking lot, there was someone in the car not far from us. Realizing it was Ragnar, I got scared and he just looked so.... so fucking demented. I could completely tell he lost himself. He got out of the car and got a gun out from the back. The guy I was with started yelling at me to get in the back of the car and stay down. The dream just kind of fell apart into scrambled nothingness. I had another dream, this was the one that woke me up. I was walking down from some large set of stairs and two people were with me. Both dudes were with me. We were talking about something. I couldn't hear anything being talked about. Out of nowhere I was getting tangled up in these chains. Very large chains. They were golden and I just let out this terrifying scream. That's the only thing heard in the dream. Both of the guys lost their expressions and just continued to walk off. Entry 8: Invasion Something invaded my city and were flooding the field. In my head I knew they were Ivich related, Many related even? It seemed more advanced than Ivich things tbh... and when it saw me, it was going bonkers. I ducked beneath the window and it went into my yard. My parents were even effected by these things. More and more of them started showing up and my city was going into ruins. Later on we decided to flee. I was upset and was saying how I could take them on if I got some help, but they were convinced there was nothing I could do. The dream started to fade as I jumped out of the car to face one coming out of the field and down the alleyway. The next dream was I was on omegle or some cam chatting website with Terrios528 and we ran into someone Ej, It was Ej on the left side and two other guys. We were a black screen and voice disabled. Ej, when realizing who was talking to him, got up from his chair in a panic. He had this look of horror on his face and left the thing, his friends were concerned. Entry 9: Red Sky I had a dream I forgot to record not long ago. I had left my house in the early morning and went back to the field. It was overgrown with trees, much more than what used to be there. All the surrounding neighborhoods were either nonexistent or in ruins. Even Elks was in ruins. Looking up, the sky was red and yellow. Kind of in an obnoxious/kind of nice way. It's a weird mix. I couldn't really tell what I was feeling/thinking about all of this. It almost seemed normal with the ruins. I started to take pictures of it. I don't know the reasoning behind that. Out in the field, I saw somebody I don't recognize. I kept yelling at this person for, again, I don't know what reason. The dream kind of went nowhere aside from just taking pictures and just yelling at the stranger out in the field. I seemed irritated with them... Entry 10 Had a dream about being murdered. Someone part of the ivichs was trying to murder me, and I was outside. He kept telling me all these things he was gonna do. I didn't really believe him, I think I kept trying to get away from him. Then two others seemed to join in following me around with him trying to get me. A bit later, DaewiHan42 joined in the hunt with them. I know it wasn't him in control, though. There's no way it was him. Just someone else using him. He had this fake smile in being happy to see me and when I said hi. I was called inside for dinner and went back outside to see wtf was really going on. When I went behind the garage, the three guys came at me really quickly. They were waiting. All of them pinned me down. Hallow then got on top of me. The main dude handed Hallowed something. Hallowed covered my mouth and wrapped his hand around my neck, plunging whatever it was into my chest. I saw myself dying in 1st person the whole time... Entry 11: Corruption This I couldn't remember too well, or even make sense of. It's short so sorry about that. The dream involved Eonte, or at least the thing that corrupted him. He was telling me awful things. Such as killing, yadda yadda. I was surrounding myself in something so he wouldn't touch me, but he told me I won't be protected for long. The dream then snapped to me ordering at a place that I noticed M worked at. I tried my hardest to avoid him and stop him from noticing I'm even there, but with my back turned to him I still failed to hide. He yelled out "MISS HAGEMAN!" (my last name) and hugged me, picking me up while doing so. I just had a look of dread on my face, somewhat tired too. Entry 12: Questioned Well, I had been in the basement with my sister and we were both on our computers. Terri and I were on some website, but we werent side by side or anything. The website kind of looked poorly made and it had a bunch of weird videos he kept trying to show me and he kept inviting me to play this game on the website. For some reason, the game bothered me when I never really looked at it. Out of nowhere Terri appears in my basement. My sister is gone with her friend Gavin and some other girl. Terri's holding me down and I look half like half awake. Not quite all there. He was asking questions concerning where I came from and how we do things where in the universe im from. What my position is, true or false things. I was trying not to answer but some i did he was just really...idk, did not at all seem like himself. Entry 13: Sword Had a dream about wearing a long white dress. Typically when I'm in this dress, it's ''only ''white. This time it was mixed with purple and blue for reasons I don't know (yet). I believe I was in a base, the base had been made out of the mall in my city. People were running all over preparing for something. I felt completely aware of what was happening yet I just don't know what was happening. I ran to an area where I kept my weapons and started frantically searching for my weapon. The weapon I wrote about before even making this entry- the "Holy Sword". I got so panicked I began pulling over soldiers asking if they knew its location or if they could help me find it. One specific soldier I pulled over is actually someone I go to school with. He recently moved to my city from Germany. He knows nothing of my Wiki or this war, but I have a feeling he's of importance if he appears in a dream like that. I ended up finding out it got stolen and went into a huge mental breakdown. Something about that sword not being in my hands was more upsetting than the environment going around me. Then I began to ramble about how it's important only I have that sword and it's dangerous now that I have no idea where it went. My powers started randomly working in this dream in a fit of fear to reclaim my weapon. It wasn't anything major, just levitation and speed. It was hard to control. Entry 14: Transition I was in the shower, not my shower though, and this was a huge bathroom. There were two people outside of my shower (they couldn't see me of course because of the door) and they were talking to me. They had soft voices. I only recognized the one which is my neighbor. She held up this head piece of gold with jewels and some feathers and talked to me. I couldn't understand her but in the dream it looked like I could. They were both working on something out there. Around my eyes was black eyeliner slightly running in the water but nothing too heavy. Once I stepped out they were both gone and I looked around to see how fucking massive this place was. The shower was nothing average, either. It was a massive one. And then the dream flashed to me in a group. We were in the mountains, and this was no place I've ever seen before. I won't lie it was absolutely gorgeous. We were going to build something there and at the same time I think we were looking for something. It didn't look too cold, and it looked far from civilization. There was a large field of grass before more mountains taller than what I saw. There was a stream running through some trees in the distance. The sun was setting. I don't recognize the people I was with. It was a crew of males. Some were younger, some were much older. I wasn't wearing the gear shown in the part with the shower. I looked rather normal. We looked towards the sky and something wasn't right. It started to storm, but this wasn't an average storm. We ran to seek somewhere safe and running down the mountain we ran into my present day field from seemingly nowhere. The storm had followed. The crew didn't stick in my house, though. They decided to face whatever the hell was going on, and I kept urging them to stay back. They told me I'm the one who needs to stay back. I saw clear hurt on my face and shortly after I woke up. Entry 15: The Castle I found the castle. I don't remember, but others were with me. I assume they were Venkons. Some man was explaining the history of the castle. Somehow it felt familiar despite me not having any memory. I found one of these secret rooms. I'm not sure how, I just knew it was there. The others followed, and we left the man behind. I was looking for a room in particular, and we found it. The surrounding area looked gray and broken, covered with odd symbols. As I stepped into a room I had a flashback. Two men, I don't know who, had a map. They appeared to be in a rush. I heard marching outside their room and saw someone/something come in and murder them both. I was stuck in that flashback, and everyone I was with disappeared. I kept trying to crawl out the window and find my way back but I couldn't find where I was going. Entry 16: Danger I don't remember much. I know we were at my school, by we I mean my peers. This was clearly the building of my current high school, but the interior seemed to be a collision of every school I've attended or have set foot in. It was much bigger and each room I knew was not right. We were headed to the highest floor, lights off and everyone talking in a low whisper. It was everyone for themselves. I found my friends and we agreed to group up and head out as soon as possible. I have no idea what the panic was, but the outdoors looked different. It was still a good amount of daylight, overcast and windy. It wasn't a storm, we knew a life threatening danger was upon us. I found a friend of mine hiding and she refused to leave with us. Panicking too much, she told us to go. Something inside me did not wait for her and I took off. That isn't really something I would do just thinking about it. Category:Ongoing Information